listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus
This is a List of Wikias by User Zephyrinus (me) which I find useful and which I hope others may find useful as well. (This complete List of Wikia was taken from templates as of 9 March 2007.) links links to other wikias - work in progress * abandoned * games * places * media * non english * unsorted Business * Networking - IBM Employees - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Evolutionary Business - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * administration needed - apparently abandoned - vanity and copyright violation pages only - Entrepreneur - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * spammed Marketing ** business - resume - Portfolio - how to construct a creative portfolio/resume ** business - Uleadpedia - Ulead Systems products ** business - iriver - about iriver products ** business - id Universe catalogue and analyze the creatures, characters, events, locations and technology of the universe seen in Id Software titles including Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, and Quake * Globalization - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * abandoned - no content - General Systems Theory - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * medical - Ideal Micro Practices - help physicians create medical practices that can provide patients with "exactly the care they want and need, exactly when and how they want and need it." - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Multi-stakeholder Modalities Working Group - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * music Industrial - about this type of music - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Industrial Engineering - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * political International Development - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Business - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * non-english Business owns - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * administration needed - conflict with OpenServer? - payment for articles? - proper? - Business Analyst ** non-english 國外渡假打工 ** abandoned - very little content - vanity - Workforce Learning and Performance * Succession Planning and Management * SME (Small to Medium business (SME) creation and development) Computing Devices ** computer programming language ck ** computer programming languages - XAO - XML ** computer software - Xfce - desktop environment for UNIX-based operating systems ** computer programming - coLinux ** computer programming language - Clean ** computer - software - Shareaza - peer-to-peer client ** computer - software - Sage - Mozilla - RSS reader ** computer - software - Miranda - about the Miranda IM client ** computer programming language - Icarus Verilog ** computer programming language - Indus ** computer language - GRIXML - GRIXML, the eXtensible Markup Language (XML) for reporting information to stakeholders according to the Global Reporting Initiative (GRI) ** computer - HTPC - home theatre personal computer ** computer programming - MUGEN - database; game fighting engine ** computer programming - StepMania is a computer programme ** computer programme - SPSS - Statistical Package for the Social Sciences ** computer equipment CNAP - Cisco Networking Academy Professors * abandoned - very little content - content irrelevent to topic - EBay * politics eConsultation - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Open project development * abandoned - PearPC - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Configuration Management - is about the general practice of managing design information and goes across multiple engineering domains and software products - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Content Management Systems - Content Management Systems (CMSes), Web Frameworks and Web Development wikia * Computing Knowledgebase - unrivalled Knowledgebase and Encyclopedia to everything that concerns all aspects of Computing, as well as the Events, History, and People that are accociated with it, and who have helped shaped the world into what it is today - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * created 2007-02 DigitalBYOND * non-english ComputerWiki * Computers - history of computers and list some job opportunities in the field ** Greek - Computers ** Non-English 電腦應用百科 * Computer vision - image processing, you may submit useful images and code samples * Computing - catalog all computer-related information * Mozilla Community - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Music Player Daemon - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * abandoned - MSN applications - Reviewed by Zephyrinus Hardware * Wireless - wireless communications (including cellular) - Reviewed by Zephyrinus ** non-english Wireless (id) * abandoned - no content - WiMAX - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Truck Driver Wiki - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Electronic graveyard for technology that has come and gone - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * iPhone - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * iPod - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * BBS document everything related to BBSes * Dell products - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Programmable Chip EEG software - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Device Drivers - Reviewed by Zephyrinus ** created 2007-02 BlackBerry (Indonesian) (Non-English) * German - BlackBerry * non-english Pocket PC * MacIntosh Computers - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * abandoned - no content - Advanced Micro Devices * Sun Managers - for people that administer systems from Sun Microsystems - not much content - written in camelcase ** Russian - Google * Google - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * non-english LiveJournal wiki Software * non-english Microsoft - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * non-english Open licence * OpenSolaris - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Open Source - about software and computer science in general, mathematics and bioinformatics * Adobe Premiere Pro - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Software Testing and Development - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * abandoned - no content - Software Patent Prior Art * Opera browser - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * abandoned - very little content - Oracle * Free and Open Source Software - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * PDA Maps - mapping products and maps for PDAs, GPS units and mobile phones * Adobe - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * non-english AISoft - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * administration needed - BatchLocator * Computer Programming Languages - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * PDF - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Linux - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Linux Studio - opensource professional audio software * Linux User Groups - communication within and between Linux User Groups * Operating systems - grade Operating Systems * created 2007-03 AutoCAD * Photoshop - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * QuickTime - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * STX Linux - a linux desktop * Rom Hacking - copying CD-ROMs * non -english Ubuntu * abandoned - very little content - WinForge aka Windows Open Source Project Team * administration needed - not inactive as stated in wikia central Windows Education **education - COTTI - Connecticut Association of Independent Schools Commission on Technology ** education - Drexel University ** education - Inferno - Directed Studies, an intensive program in the Humanities for Yale Freshmen ** education - Olympiad - mathematics competition ** education - USMLE - study group for USMLE Step 1 exams * abandoned - no content - Instructional Technology * K-12 Wikia - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * inactive but content International Baccalaureate * Graduate School Wikia - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Education - information related to education, including educational materials, methods of teaching, and e-learning - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * non-english College * ESL - all matters relating to the teaching and learning of English as a second language. * Homeschooling - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * School Computing - a guide to information technology in K-12 schools * High School On-line Collaborative Writing Project - Reviewed by Zephyrinus ** non-english Open University of Israel ** University-wikis - a place to discuss university * MySchool - school building history * Students - all university and school student communities to share information that they think is necessary :** abandoned - no content - administration required - Gustavus Adolphus College :** Stanford - Reviewed by Zephyrinus :** Rollins College - Reviewed by Zephyrinus :** non-english Université de Caen :** abandoned - no content - administration required - University of Alabama at Birmingham :** abandoned - no content - administration required - University of Alberta :** abandoned - no content - administration required - University of California, Santa Barbara :** abandoned - no content - administration required - University of Maryland :** University of Southern California - Reviewed by Zephyrinus :** San Jose State University - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * A-levels - Reviewed by Zephyrinus * Academic Publishing Wiki - users can get academic articles peer-reviewed Government ** government - Metro - public transit ** politics - Steve Westly - democratic governor for California ** political - Vote Condoleeza Rice for US President in 2008 ** political - Left Space - regarding "left-leaning" political perspective ** politics - One World - world peace ** politics - Public Diplomacy - actions, histories, and objectives of various public diplomacy initiatives worldwide * The Eagle Party * Dystopia * Electionville * Electoral Reform * Campaigns * Medal of Honor * Kyoto Protocol * Military * Congress * Micronations * Maoist * National Parks * British Offices and Honours * Government submissions * Legislation * Libertarian * Civil Liberties * Superpower * Democracy * Campaigns * Canada * Canadian policy * Constitution ** Non-English - Constitution (ko.) ** Non-English - Constitution (ja.) ** Non-English - Constitution (zh.) * National Parks * Barack Obama * Trotskyist * Canadian Whistleblowers * Home Inspection * Public Procurement * Public Transport * Quantitative Politics * Politics ** Non-English - Politics (gl.) * Army * Battlefield Intelligence Collaborative * Air Training Corps * Anarchy Online Knowledge Base * New Democratic Party of Canada * Socialism Internet ** Internet - IRC - Internet Relay Chat ** internet - 1up Community virtual community ** Internet - DNS - domain name system ** podcast - Amanda Across America - Amanda Congdon - webcast * P2P (peer-to-peer?) * Internet * Forumer * Forums * FreeBASIC * Freeware * Gadgets * Internet Heroes * Internet Marketing * InternetOS ** Join Me * Rescuing wiki.com sites * Email * Internet Wikia * Podcast * Yahoo * Woot * Web * Soldat * BugWiki * Blogging * Blognet * Blogsome * Webcasting * Cyberwellness * Web Design and Programming * VirusInfo * TWiT * StumbleUpon * Rocketboom ** created 2007-01 netTiers * Semantic Web Medical * CT surgery complications * Dentistry ** created 2007-02 Men ** created 2007-02 Women * Immunology ** Female Sexuality (adult) * Disability * Deaf * Death * Dyslexia * Depression * Life quality * Prenatal * Quit smoking * Down Syndrome * Continuous Glucose Monitoring * Health * Home Remedies * Wheelchairs * Proteins * Cancer * Cannabis * Mediation * Quality of Medical Data * Medical Imaging * Medicine * Parenting * Autism * Bodybuilding * Breastfeeding * Healthy Materials Initiative * Asylum * Baby Names * WorldHealer * Yoga * Xilinx Radiation Test Consortium * South Asian Health Research * Public Health * Rehab * Human Science * Health * Asylum - Mental Health * Medicine * Medical Records * MRI Mythology ** mythology - Vampires Vampire Encyclopedia ** Mythology :** Modern Mythology (vandalised) * Urban legends * Untold Legends * Tales Wiki * Labyrinths * Dragons ** administration needed - copyright violation in pictures of disney characters? - also see adoption notice for wikia construction - Fictional Characters ** television series - Gargoyles ** non-english Gothic ** non-english Gothic ** game - administration needed - copyright issues? Creatures ** Magic ** non-english Merlin ** Monsters ** "abandoned" but has content Fantasy - write about your fantasy world ** Forteana - Witch(pedia) Religion ** religion - Tipitaka - Buddhist sacred scripture ** religion - Watchtower Classic Library Jehovah Witnesses' tract library pre-1956 ** religion - RLDS Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Ladder Day Saints ** religion - Cao Dai - new religion founded in 1926 ** religion - Catholic Encyclopedia * Jesuit * Scientology * Evolutionary Spirituality * Jesus * Hinduism * Meditation * Buddhism * Occultists ** non-english Corinthians * Christianity * Theology * Churches of Rome * Wicca * Mormon * Faith at Work * Islam * Judaism * Pagan * Religion * Prayer * Latter-day Saints * Apostolic Church * Atheism * Bible Study * Catholic Youth Work * Christian Music Science ** science - history - Stratigraphy - encyclopedia of the Earth's past ** non-english Science (ur) * Protoscience * Science ** non-english Science (ru.) ** non-english 科学知识数据库 science * Radiant mapping * Time-Space Continuum * Escape Velocity Nova * Hyperspace * Hypertext Theory * Hypertime ** sport - Biking - Critical Mass * Chemistry Subject Matter A ** arts - Renaissance Faire - Kenosha, Wisconsin ** arts - Ars Magna - a place for the artistic community to socialize ** animals - Spiders - encyclopedia about spiders ** architecture - Citylab - sharing your architecture and design projects ** army wives and girlfriends encyclopedia Squaddie Wives * Auction * Aircraft * Aviation * Accounting * Activism * Agriculture * Algorithm * Aliens * Alternative Currency * Alternative History * Alternative Science * Ancient Coins * Anthropology * Anti-War * Archaeology (ru.) * Archaeology * Architecture * Archival Resources * Atmospheric Dispersion Modelling * Autobahn * Art * Art recipes * Astronomy B * BDSM * Beer * Best Practices * Biographies * Biological Materials * Bounty Hunter's Guild * Birds * Broadcasting * Barcode * Basket * Broadway :* The Phantom of the Opera ** Boy Scouts - OABSA - Boy Scouts of America - Order of the Arrow ** Boy Scouts - Philmont - Boy Scouts of America - Philmont Scout Ranch in New Mexico C ** fnord - Conspiracy Wiki * Cars :* Corvette :* Datsun 510 :* Hyundai :* Volkswagens :* NissanEXA :* California State Automobile Association :** cars - Vbus - virtual passenger bus, a bus simulator :** cars - Porsche Boxster :** cars - MX5 - Mazda * Concept * Concordances and Characters * Condo * Conferences * Conflict resolution * Connectivity * Conservation * Celebrity * Cell Phone Enthusiasts * Censorship * Chaotic * Charities * Cheese * Cleaning * Clocks * Club Penguin * Coffee * Cognitive Linguistics * Character Optimization Board Database * Counter Culture * Crafts * Choice Watch * Cryptozoology * Casino * Citizens Required * Civil Engineering * Civilization * Collaboration * Cafe Review * Calendars * Call Centers * Camcorders D ** NCDD - deliberative techniques and methods ** dreams Lucid - info on lucid dreaming * Database Management * Data Mining * Dinosaurs * Design * Death penalty * Delphi * Disaster Data * Dreams * Driving E ** ecology - G. Knowledge - all green knowledge in one place ** engineering - Renewable Energy ** ecology - Permaculture - designing sustainable human habitats by following natures patterns * Easter Eggs * Ecovillage Wiki * Ethical Investment * Egyptology * Electrical Technologies * Engineering * Events * Expats * Expressways * Errors * Environmentalist * Economics * Economy * Editorials F ** future - Strategic Vision - for predicting the future ** future Worlds of Tomorrow - communally owned and edited encyclopedic descriptions of original fictional future timelines ** food - Celiac - Celiac Restraurants * Facial Cleansing Products * Fading Suns * Fads * Fashion * FeatureGarden * feelings * Fireworks * WikiFur * Fun * Fundraising * Future * Future Marketing * Font * Food :* Vegan :* Vegetarian * Frequent Fliers * Fiction (Novelas) * Filetopia * Finance * Fire Emblem * Fishery Management * Flashlight * Forensics G * Gaia * Graffiti * Grammar * Grapes * Graphics * GrassRoots * Green Day * Genealogy * Geography (ru.) * Geology * Ghosts * Gifted * Global Lives * Guns H * Heraldry * Heroes * History * Heaven's Gate * Hitchhikers * Hitman * History of Humans * Home Working * House * How To Engineer It (Info) * Humanitarian * Human Network * Human Rights * Hurricanes * Middle East Modern History * Home automation * History Wikia :* Prehistoric I ** Filmes Imaginários - ImagiCine. This is a free encyclopedia for imaginary cinema, movies, actors, directors, writers, technicians, musicians and everything related with film that exists only in your mind * Ideas * Identity * Inheritance * Insurance * Internships * Interviews * Inventions * Investments J * Journalism K * Kabbalah * Knitting * Knight Ridder Alumni * Korean American Professionals * KAL-Online L ** lego - Bionicle ** list - Top 10 - top ten list ** list - The First - a list of the first instance of everything ** legal - Sarbanes-Oxley * Lunar * Latino Health * Leadership * Legal * Lego * Libraries * Lineage (ru) * Lineage * Logic - Philosophical * Legal Wikia * List of Lists Wikia :*List of Quotes M ** martial arts - Kuk Sool Won - Korean martial arts ** miscellany - Answers - ask questions here and the community will answer; or answer if you have the knowledge ** martial arts - Wuxia - Chinese Martial Arts Chivalry * Marine Mammal Protection * Mathematics * Megaliths * Money * Micropedia * Moonbase * Most Haunted * Motorola * Museums * Mathematics (ru) N * Naked * Narnia * Nuclear Power * Networking * Nightlife * Ninja * Nirvana * Nokia 770 * Nonsensopedia * Numb3ers * Numismatics O ** occult - Miriadic - the place for learning more about the occult, the wierd, the strange, and the magickal * Oceanography * Orbiter * Origami * Origins stories * Open Resource Zone P * Pacifism ** Philosophy - Bhagavad Gita - Karma Yoga - the Philosophy of Action ** person - Shakira * Paleontology * Paranormal * Paranoia * Personals * Public relations * Psychology * Pretty Science * Puppet * Philosophy * Philosophy - Nietzsche * People and Planet :* Ashlee Simpson * Planet Changes * Pen Pal * Pataphysics * Peace Elements * PEZ * Photography * Physics * Physiotherapy * Philanthropy * Pottery * Personal Development * Diabetes in pets * Pets :* Dogs :* Cats :* Animal rescue :* National Disaster Animal Relief & Supply :* Virtual Pets ** pets - NeoPets Guild - virtual pets * Philanthropy Q * Quaker * Quiz wiki R * Radio control * Radio Scanning * Railroads - Colorado Narrow Gauge Railroads * Relationships * Reptiles * Restaurant * Royal Family * Robot Battle * Robots S ** sex - Polyamory - more than one intimate relationship at the same time with consent of other partner ** LGBT - lesbian, bisexual, gay and transgender topics * Sword Arts * Special FX * Serial Killer * Salsa * Salt Lake * Salvation Army * Sales * Sustainable Community Action * Scarborough * Scenarios * Signatures - (Guestbook) * Scoop * Scouting * Scripting * Search * Self Publishing * Sharpe * Shoes * Shopping * Small Engines * Smalltalk * Social * Social Media * Sociology * Solar Cooking * Space * Space Explorers * Sony * Swiss Army Knives ** Science Policy Exchange - project between leading scientists and individuals and groups developing science-based public policy ** Enpsychlopedia - Social Work T * Teens * Total War * Tourism * Toys * Trader ** Trains * Trams * Transhumanism U * Ufology W **Wikipedia - Wikiseek - Wikipedia search ** Weird Stuff Kitsch - This wiki is for weird stuff found all over America and the world, from weird buildings to tacky merchandise to fads and more. * War * Weather * Wilderness (ru.) * Wine * Water Technology ** technology - RFID Wiki - about RFID chips (radio frequency identification) * Disruptive technologies * Nanotechnology * Communication Design * Community Communication * Digimon * Digital Exclusion * Digital Media VIP * Digit@lpedia * Technology * Technical Support * Technology Transfer * TechCompare * Fake Technology Wikia Wikia Construction Tools and Utilities: ** Wikia - WikiWiki wiki about wiki ** free gallery host for all your graphical needs * Buttons and Banners * Category List of Wikias * Help Images * Home * Wikia starter pages * Startup * Statistics - Wikia list by number of pages * Truth in Numbers: The Wikipedia Story * non-english - Elancia Wikia Administration Needed ** created 2007-01 Free d20 ** created 2006-12 Tarih ** created 2006-12 Yerli Diziler ** created 2006-10 Feng Shui ** created 2006-12 Relief ** created 2007-02 Carpe Diem ** created 2006-12 NetSuite ** created 2007-01 Nexuspedia - book series ** created 2007-02 Suske en Wiske (Dutch) ** created 2007-01 Pretty Damn Quick ** created 2006-11 Pentaho ** created 2007-01 Whois ** created 2007-01 Getting things done ** administration needed - Straight Dope - left message - abandoned ** administration needed - Freetekno - left message ** administration needed - Proboards ** administration needed - Clock Crew - left message ** administration needed - Altereco ** administration needed - Openserving - www.openserving.com ** administration needed - Polaqu ** administration needed - E-Austro-Węgry government - redirected to micronations.wikia.com ** administration needed - Toastmasters - trademarked ** administration needed - Vision2Learn - see website ** obsolete - Hammer 2006 - Independent running for Maine Governor in 2006